1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to closures for dispensing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a closure for a paint can, or other container filled with a liquid material, that is secured to a wall on the can to permit convenient dispensing of the materials contained therein. The invention also relates to a method for using the closure to permit, application of the liquid to a predetermined object, as well as an assembly for performing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many liquids are stored in containers having wide dispensing openings. For example, paints, stains, sealants and other materials are normally stored in containers having a wide dispensing opening at one end of the container. The openings of these containers are covered by large caps which cover the entire opening. Before the liquid material can be removed from the container, the cover must be removed, and the liquid is then dispensed directly from the container or by pouring the liquid into another container from which the material can be applied to a predetermined object. For example, when an individual removes the cover of a paint can, the individual must either use the paint directly from the paint can or pour the paint into another container for use. Either way, the paint, or other liquid, is exposed to the environment in a manner permitting the paint to be spilled, contaminated, or otherwise effected in an undesirable manner.
Devices have recently become available for applying liquids, specifically paints and stains, without continuously dipping a brush or roller into a container full of paint. Generally, these devices rely upon a pressure source to force the liquid through an applicator (for example, a spray gun, brush or roller). The pressure may either be applied automatically or manually. In either case the liquid must be transferred from the container to another container specially designed for use with the applicator or the liquid can be used directly from an opened container.
Other applicators rely upon gravity to supply the force needed to drive the liquid through the applicator and onto the desired object. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,440, to Gorniak, discloses an "Applicator for Flooring Materials". The applicator includes a tank into which liquid flooring materials are poured. The liquid materials are subsequently dispensed through a dispensing device as shown in FIG. 1 of the patent. As with the devices previously discussed that require a pressure source for the application of liquid, the device disclosed by Gorniak requires that the applied liquid to be transferred to a tank specially designed for use with the applicator.
After studying the prior art devices, it is apparent that a need continues to exist for a convenient, reliable and inexpensive apparatus and method for dispensing liquids from a closed container. The present invention provides such an apparatus, method, and assembly for use.